Renegado
by Daemandi
Summary: Su vida no fue fácil, nunca lo fue y aunque decían entenderle, nadie sabía cómo era ser él.


_Otro fanfic de mi pareja yaoi favorita, por supuesto Matt/Mello aunque es muy ligerito :3 practicamente nada! Jajajaja (:_

_El proposito original de esta fanfic fue la respuesta a un desafio de una pagina de fics yaoi que todas debemos conocer xD_

_Asi que... ¡el fic!_

* * *

Yacía acostado en la cama, con la mirada azulada puesta en el techo y en su mano un chocolate que estaba a punto de caer en el suelo alfombrado. Pensaba, recordaba. Y eso dolía. Eso le hacía fruncir el entrecejo, chasquear la lengua y bufar. Pero más que nada le hacía tragar constantemente saliva para tratar de deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

Liubliana. Un orfanato pequeño y mediocre donde apenas había suficiente para darle de comer a los niños, donde apenas había camas que debían compartir. Un lugar asqueroso si se le pedían su opinión. El miraba indiferente a los niños, niños que no eran como él y por eso mismo le rechazaban. Le hacían a un lado, lo insultaban, golpeaban y humillaban. Debía admitirlo; había pensado escapar de eso, alejarse para siempre de aquel pútrido lugar y sus pútridos habitantes. Pero no podía. Lo sabía bien. Huir era de cobardes y el no era un cobarde; era de estúpidos y el no era un estúpido. ¡Joder, no! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero nadie le impedía gritar, nadie le impedía descargar su ira con golpes e insultos; ni siquiera las viejas que supuestamente los cuidaban lo detenían. Hasta que paso la línea. Vagos recuerdos apenas. Sus manos sobre un cuello pálido, un cuerpo que se movía frenéticamente bajo sus caderas, unas uñas que arañaban sus brazos con ferocidad, un golpe en su estomago. Y la oscuridad. La oscuridad de una habitación y como única compañera, el silencio y la furia. Su mentón apoyado en las rodillas, los brazos rodeando las piernas. Y lagrimas, lagrimas silenciosas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas para caer en la tierra que descansaba bajo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan débil… tan vacio…

Y los días pasaron. Tan monótonos y repetitivos. Hasta que llego. Una limusina color negro frente al orfanato. Los niños miraban por las ventanas, esperando ver a su futura familia. Sin duda seria gente con dinero. Todos esperaban ansiosos. Y fue ahí cuando se bajo. Alto, delgado, encorvado y pálido. Él le miro con asco y disgusto. ¿Acaso era un juego? ¿Ese tipo adoptaría a alguien? ¡Debían estar bromeando!

Pero no adopto. Hizo un traslado. Un chico tendría la oportunidad de ir a otro orfanato en Inglaterra, para ser ms exacto en Winchester. El pálido muchacho los estudiaba con atención, aplicando al azar un examen. No lo entendía. ¿Qué quería en realidad? El presento su examen. Y la respuesta fue casi inmediata.

**-tus resultados fueron perfectos-** anuncio con júbilo, chupando una paleta con verdadero deleite. El tan solo podía arquear una ceja con recelo. **–Felicidades-** y le sonrió aunque sus grandes ojos oscuros no reflejaban nada. Parecía analizarlo. Ese mismo día partieron. Miraba con desconfianza al viejito que conducía y aun más al muchacho. **–Conozco tu historial**- comenzó sin mirarlo. Sus pies acariciaban al contrario; iba descalzo. Ante esa mención se tenso. **–y se por lo que has pasado-** prosiguió desenvolviendo una barra de chocolate para comerla con gusto. **–y te entiendo; por eso quiero que sepas que no me gustaría que llegara a ocurrir lo mismo en el Wammy's- **al finalizar el cacao tomo otra. Su mirada ya estaba puesta en el menudo rubio que lloraba a su lado. **–pero tampoco quiero que seas otra persona; quiero que seas tú pero mejor-** y se la entrego. Entre sollozos tomo la barra y la mordió, saboreando el dulce sabor con gozo. No había probado nunca algo tan bueno como aquello.

No podía saber, nadie podía pero intentaría… intentaría cambiar y ser mejor. Aunque aun se sintiera solo en el mundo, sabía que podría esforzarse por esa persona; podría intentarlo. Al llegar le explicaron en lo que consistía todo. Buscaban 'genios' por el mundo, huérfanos que no tuvieran lugar a donde ir para entrenarlos en ámbitos como la ciencia hasta las artes. Y todo esto para encontrar a un sucesor ¿de quién? De aquel muchacho, de L. Y supo al ver el rostro encantado del pelinegro que había encontrado algo que hacer en su vida, algo que hacer antes de que se terminara.

Y al llegar también encontró otro mundo. Elegante, sofisticado, amable y falso. Falso por las decenas de niños que lo miraban con una sonrisa pero que reflejaban en sus ojos un odio tan fuerte que le hizo sonreír con ironía. Después se entero que no todos tenían el privilegio de ver a L. Todos le decían que estaban encantados con su llegada, que se divertiría mucho. Mentiras y más mentiras. Estúpidas mentiras. De la misma forma muchos decían que entendían lo que había pasado, que lo comprendían. Y aquello le hacía gruñir con molestia. Hasta que volvió a explotar.

Su puño se estrello contra el rostro del niño, su mano libre lo tomo por el cabello y le golpeo en el estomago. De su boca no salían más que insultos con un acento aun marcado. **-¡No lo entiendes! ¡No sabes cómo es! ¡No sabes cómo es ser como yo!-** un hijo de puta pudo añadir pero ¿para qué? Eso a nadie le importaba. Tampoco a nadie le importaba lo que había vivido en aquel lugar; con la mierda de la sociedad, con niños que apestaban, con niños que gemían en la oscuridad de las habitaciones.

Y eso lo volvió a recluir de los demás; eso hizo que se alejaran de él. Y se sentía bien. Los pasillos se despejaban cuando caminaba, los murmullos cesaban. Hasta que llego aquel pelirrojo. Sus ojos verdes eran tranquilos, como aguas calmadas. Y parecía estúpido. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa amigable y algo tonta, pero era inteligente. Aunque no le importaba. Era su compañero de cuarto, era quien compartía su habitación era el único en aquel lugar que le hacia reír aunque fuera de forma mordaz. Poco a poco el resto del alumnado volvió a estar a su lado.

Jugaba con ellos, estudiaba con ellos, comía con ellos. Era como una gran familia; familia que nadie ahí debía haber tenido. Y eso le comento el pelirrojo una noche, cuando se cambiaban a media luz. Le conto su historia. **–yo si tuve familia, ¿sabes?-** su voz era impasible. **–Pero me dejaron aquí; no les importaba-** se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el borde de la cama. **–Ellos no me mintieron; fueron muy sinceros- **parecía sorprendido. Y esas inocentes palabras lograron sacar de quicio a su compañero.

**-ellos no te mienten en la cara, pero si a tus espaldas; ellos no te apuñalaban por la espalda, sino de frente, para que doliera mas-** estaba sentado sobre el pecho del ojiverde. **–te dieron lo que siempre quisiste, nunca tuviste que esforzarte por nada… eres como todos los demás-** y con asco, se metió entre las sabanas para dormir. Y volvió a sumirse en una solitaria jaula, sumido en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar que era un marginado de la sociedad, que ni siquiera entre los que debía estar, estaba bien. Pero no estaba solo; pese a que el pelirrojo era asqueroso por ser un maldito hijo de papi que tuvo todo, siempre lo acompañaba. Le seguía en sus travesuras, callaba cuando golpeaba a alguien, escuchaba en silencio sus largos monólogos… era un buen perro. ¿y por qué no? También un buen amigo… el único y por lo tanto, el mejor.

Una mano lo agito con suavidad, despertándolo. Parpadeo, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Matt a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Le hizo a un lado con un gesto despectivo**. -¿Qué quieres?-** su voz sonaba pastosa y adormilada. Bostezo.

**-hoy llega alguien… pensé que te interesaría-** a él siempre le interesaba. Después de todo, tenía que cuidar su primer lugar en el Wammy's. Miro con una sonrisa como el rubio se levantaba, se estiraba y posaba su mirada en la contraria. El arqueo las cejas con un gesto de duda. **-¿Qué?- **inquirió sin comprender.

Y haciendo algo que se limitaría a hacer a su perro, le sonrió con burla en lo que su mano diestra le daba palmaditas en la cabeza como si lo recompensara por algo. **–Gracias Matt-** y tomo su chocolate a medio comer para dirigirse a la puerta. Alguien nuevo… Escucho la risa despreocupada del pelirrojo y sonrió aun más.

**-para eso son los amigos, Mello-** respondió caminando tras él. Y para eso estaban y mucho más como habrían de descubrir años después entre besos, caricias, golpes y problemas… Si alguien le hubiera dicho que gracias a ese perro infeliz encontraría una felicidad burlona, apasionada y verdadera, se hubiera reído; mientras tanto se dirigía con su Matt a ver al nuevo inquilino de la Wammy's House. Podría estar perdido en la oscuridad, solo, renegado, echado y abandonado pero no importaba. Su propio faro en medio del mar le salvaría. Pues había sido bienvenido a su vida.

* * *

_Sip, esto es todo :3_

_¿Gusto, no gusto? ¿Reviews, no reviews?_

_Jajaja, gracias por su tiempo :D _


End file.
